El Regreso de Kid Acero
by Lexarius
Summary: Una última aventura para Kid Acero, su misteriosa desaparición, y su regreso a un mundo cambiado. (Abandonada)
1. La Última Aventura

_**La Última Aventura**_

"¡Tal vez el rayo congelante pueda detener la reacción!"

La planta de energía había sido evacuada, pero podía explotar en cualquier momento. Kid Acero se había quedado atrás, comunicándose por radio con Amadeus, el joven genio que lo había alertado del peligro.

"¡Kid, eso no va a servir de nada! ¡Solo retrasará el estallido unos minutos! Tienes que salir de ahí."

"¿Cómo va la evacuación, Amadeus?"

"Los trabajadores ya salieron de la planta. Pero aún están en la zona de peligro."

"Entonces no hay de otra. Despídeme de tu tío y del Hombre Biónico. Adiós, Amadeus."

"¡NO! ¡Aún puedes escapar!"

Kid Acero se arrancó el auricular, y lo arrojó lo mas lejos que pudo, Amadeus seguía gritando, pero ya no podía distinguir sus palabras. Preparó el rayo congelante a toda potencia, y disparó al centro del reactor. Inmediatamente, la temperatura comenzó a bajar, pero el reactor estaba demasiado caliente. La fusión se saldría de control. Era inevitable.

Fusión y congelación se esforzaban por prevalecer. El hielo que se formaba sobre la botella magnética se convertía en vapor casi al instante. Kid Acero apenas podía ver su objetivo entre las nubes de vapor que llenaban la cámara. Era como estar en un sauna. Gotas de agua y sudor cubrían su cuerpo, empapando sus ropas.

Siguió disparando.

Treinta segundos. Cincuenta. Un minuto y medio. Dos minutos.

Apenas podía respirar, la humedad era sofocante. Tres minutos. Aguantó la respiración. Tres minutos y medio. Ya no oía los débiles gritos del auricular. Cuatro minutos. Exhaló y tomó una nueva bocanada de aire húmedo. Cuatro minutos cincuenta y dos segundos. Otra bocanada de aire.

Siguió disparando, le templaban las piernas. Se apoyó contra una pared, sin dejar de disparar. Cinco minutos veinte segundos. Su brazo derecho comenzó a temblar también, lo estabilizó con su mano izquierda, aunque estaba tan frío que le quemaba la piel. Cinco minutos cincuenta y seis segundos. El brillo de la fusión aumentó aún más. La luz casi lo cegaba.

Una vibración en el muñón de su brazo derecho. Se estaba agotando la energía del Brazo-Bala. Se dejó caer de rodillas. Seis minutos doce segundos. El rayo congelante se apagó. Más luz. Pero en lugar de la luz blanca que emanaba del reactor de fusión averiado, era una luz verde azulada, y venia del piso.

Fue lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia.

 _ **Notas del Autor**_

Kid Acero fue una línea de juguetes mexicana, una versión muy modificada del Big Jim de Mattel. Aparte de las figuras de acción, hubo una serie de comics basada en los personajes, que duró algunos años. Eran historias muy amenas, aunque tendían a ser bastante bizarras. Desafortunadamente, dejaron de publicarse repentinamente, y nunca hubo un epilogo o un cierre para las aventuras de Kid Acero y sus compañeros del Escuadrón Lobo. Vaya, ni siquiera ha habido un relanzamiento de la linea por cuestiones de nostalgia. (aunque Big Jim tuvo un sucesor en la linea de Max Steel, pero eso es otro asunto.)

Asi que, por nostalgia y curiosidad, se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño homenaje a aquellas historias de aventuras que tanto disfruté en mi niñez.

Estoy basando la caracterización y trasfondo en lo que recuerdo de los comics de Novaro, pero, ya que no los leí todos, inevitablemente habrá errores y omisiones. Trataré de hacer una historia coherente, y tan bizarra como me sea posible.

¡Loor a Kid Acero!


	2. ¿Qué fue lo que Pasó?

Lentamente, Kid Acero recuperó la conciencia. Su primera sensación reconocible fue la temperatura. En lugar de un calor sofocante, estaba en un lugar fresco. Fresco y oscuro. Trató de sentarse, y descubrió que estaba tendido en una cama, sobre sabanas de seda.

"¿Qué pasó?" Pensó. Se llevó la mano izquierda a la frente, y sintió un vendaje envolviendo su mano. Tenía una sensación grasosa en los dedos. Y la palma le dolía. Ah, si. Se había quemado la mano.

No tenía idea de en donde estaba o como había llegado ahí. Se puso en pie y las luces se encendieron. Parpadeo rápidamente mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz.

Estaba en una opulenta habitación. Decorada en un estilo oriental, probablemente chino imperial. Por todas partes había dragones, tallados en los muebles, o bordados en tapices y cortinas. Su ropa estaba pulcramente doblada, sobre una mesita baja. Sus botas estaban en el suelo, recién lustradas. Sobre su ropa estaba una nota. Antes de leerla, se vistió. Alguien se había tomado la molestia de lavar y planchar cada prenda. El contenido de sus bolsillos estaba en una bolsita de piel. Por supuesto, tenía un dragón. Un dragón de diseño conocido.

El héroe frunció el ceño. "¿Drago? Creí que se había retirado."

Una vez preparado, revisó la carga del Brazo-Bala, por si tenía que salir luchando. "¿Carga completa? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?" Nunca había descargado completamente su arma. Y en ese caso, una carga completa tardaría al menos tres o cuatro días. Flexionó los dedos, revisando los mecanismos de su brazo artificial. Todo parecía estar en orden. Pero no descartaba la posibilidad de que el infame Doctor Drago hubiera saboteado el brazo-bala.

"Bueno, quizás sea mejor hacer una prueba. Por si acaso." Se dirigió a la gran chimenea que ocupaba un extremo de la habitación. Estaba apagada, pero había leña. "Veamos." Disparó el rayo térmico. La madera se encendió de inmediato. La apagó con el rayo congelante. "Parece que todo está en orden."

Regresó a la cama y recogió la nota. Escrita a mano, con una elegante caligrafía que no reconoció, y perfumada. "Haga sonar la campanilla cuando desee salir. D."

Buscó la campanilla y la sacudió suavemente, preparándose para pelear. Un minuto después, las puertas se abrieron. Una hermosa joven de ascendencia oriental entró, acompañada por un guardia enorme, armado con un par de cimitarras, una en la cintura, la otra a la espalda. Ambos hicieron una profunda reverencia, que incomodó muchísimo a Kid Acero. Correspondió a la reverencia.

La joven le dedicó una gran sonrisa, y le habló con una melodiosa voz. Pero no reconoció el idioma. La joven le hizo señas de que la siguiera. Kid Acero decidió obedecer, por el momento. El guardia los seguía a una respetuosa distancia, sus manos lejos de las empuñaduras de sus cimitarras.

La joven lo condujo hasta un enorme par de puertas, golpeó tres veces con el aldabón, y se apartó. Las puertas se abrieron con un chasquido. Con una profunda caravana, la joven se apartó de las puertas, indicando a Kid Acero que debía pasar solo.

Kid Acero empujó suavemente la puerta, y entró. Se encontró en un gran salón. Ocupado por una larga mesa, en la que cabrían fácilmente quince o veinte personas. Más allá, un piano y un arpa. Del otro lado, avanzadas computadoras, de un diseño que nunca había visto. Sobre las computadoras, un enorme retrato de un imponente hombre calvo y una mujer rubia que debía pesar cerca de 180 Kgs, los reconoció de inmediato, eran el Doctor Drago, y su esposa, Rubicunda Von Kraup. Una plataforma elevada ocupaba el lado opuesto de la cámara; sobre los escalones, un lujoso trono le daba la espalda. Por sobre el respaldo, Kid Acero alcanzaba a ver la coronilla calva del ocupante del trono.

"Aquí estoy, Doctor Drago. ¿De qué se trata?"

El trono comenzó a girar sobre su eje. Estaba ocupado por una hermosa mujer, alta, esbelta pero musculosa; el tobillo de una de sus largas piernas descansaba sobre la rodilla opuesta. Los codos reposaban en los brazos del trono, sus dedos entrelazados, enfundados en impecables guantes blancos, sostenían su agudo mentón. Labios delgados, curvados en una sonrisa burlona. Nariz respingada, que le daba un aspecto un poco infantil; desmentido de inmediato por la firme mirada de sus ojos negros y las cejas elegantemente arqueadas. Excepto por una larga trenza de cabello negro azabache que brotaba de su nuca, estaba completamente calva.

" _Doctora_ Drago, si es usted tan amable." Kid Acero se quedó con la boca abierta. "Mi padre le envía sus saludos."

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?"


	3. ¿Prisionero?

_**¿Prisionero?**_

La Doctora Drago se puso en pie. Kid Acero pensó que se movía como una pantera, sin prisas, rezumando poder. La mujer ajustó su blusa, y descendió del trono.

"¿Inconsciente? No, solo dormido. Unas seis horas. Me tomé la libertad de recargar su Brazo-Bala y tratar sus quemaduras. Como señal de buena fe. Se que usted y mi padre no estaban en... Buenos términos."

Kid Acero asintió. "Podría decirse así." estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero decidió callar. Por el momento.

La Doctora bajó el último escalón y se acercó pausadamente al héroe. "Vaya, mi padre me habló mucho de usted, pero veo que se quedó corto." Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. A unos dos metros de distancia, cambió su camino, rodeando a Kid Acero, como quien examina una estatua en una galería de arte. Caminaba con las manos sujetas a su espalda. El chasquido de los tacones de sus botas le indicaba exactamente en donde estaba. Si hacia falta, podría guiarse por el sonido para defenderse.

Kid Acero aprovechó el momento para examinarla también. De pies a cabeza. Botas negras, bien usadas, pero lustradas cuidadosamente. Pantalones ajustados, negros también, que destacaban sus piernas sin restarle agilidad. Una blusa holgada, de seda roja, escotada al frente y a la espalda, y asegurada con cordones blancos. Guantes blancos, funcionales y elegantes. Un sencillo collar, con un pendiente de esmeralda. Sin aretes, ni maquillaje. Cuando lo rodeó, pudo apreciar el dragón tatuado en su espalda. Un diseño similar al que portaba el Doctor Drago, pero mucho mas elaborado.

"Seguramente tiene usted muchas preguntas. Sea mi invitado a cenar esta noche, y serán respondidas."

La frase hizo que los cabellos de la nuca de Kid Acero se erizaran. "¿Invitado?"

"Si, invitado. No tengo deseo alguno de retenerle contra su voluntad. Pero creo que una larga charla será beneficiosa para ambos."

"¿A qué hora?"

"Tradicionalmente, cenamos a las nueve. Falta una hora y media. Entretanto, puede usted recorrer mi humilde morada a su gusto. No tengo nada que ocultarle. Lo único que le pido es que respete la habitación de la puerta azul. Era la habitación de mi difunta madre."

Esto si que puso nervioso a Kid Acero. "De acuerdo." respondió, ocultando su nerviosismo lo mejor que pudo.

La Doctora sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato, sólo tenía un botón y una pequeña pantalla. "Es un localizador. Me permitirá ubicar su posición, treinta minutos antes de las nueve, sonará un timbre para avisarle. Si antes de esa hora desea regresar a la habitación de huéspedes, presione el botón. En ambos casos, la pantalla le indicará el camino de regreso a su habitación. Ahí encontrará un cambio de ropa. Sea puntual." Puso el aparato en la mano de Kid Acero, y le hizo cerrar los dedos sobre el aparato. El contacto fue electrizante.

Kid Acero supo que era el momento de retirarse. Guardó el localizador, hizo una breve caravana que hizo sonreír a la Doctora, y salió de la cámara. Al cerrar la puerta, alcanzó a oír el piano. No reconoció la melodía.

xxxx

Kid Acero recorrió la opulenta mansión durante casi una hora. Realmente era un sitio extremadamente lujoso. Ocasionalmente se encontraba con algún guardia, que respetuosamente se apartaba de su camino. Algo le molestaba en el diseño del lugar. No era la decoración, ni el trazado del lugar... Le tomó un rato darse cuenta de que no había una sola ventana.

"Debemos estar bajo tierra." se dijo. Eso le dificultaría las cosas si tenía que escaparse. No le agradaba en lo absoluto estar en un sitio así. Se sentía un poco claustrofóbico. Prestó atención a todos sus sentidos, como le había enseñado el Hombre Invisible. El aire tenía un olor seco, probablemente reciclado y purificado químicamente. La temperatura era agradable, seguramente el lugar tenía calefacción. Bajo sus pies, sentía la vibración de un generador.

Recordó las palabras de su anfitriona. Un invitado. Bueno, hasta ahora no había visto mas motivo de recelo que su proclamado parentesco con su más grande enemigo, el Doctor Drago. Evidentemente, la mujer había heredado el gusto de Drago por el lujo, aunque su actitud le desconcertaba. La ultima vez que había visto a Drago fue poco antes de su boda con Rubicunda Von Kraup. Y se había escapado de una trampa mortal en el proceso.

"Hmm... Ahora que lo pienso... No veo parecido familiar ni con Drago ni con Von Kraup..." Se encogió de hombros.

Un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sacó el localizador y siguió las flechas. Una vez de regreso en su habitación, encontró la ropa y tras una ducha rápida, cambió su atuendo. Era un lujoso conjunto, digno de un emperador chino, completamente hecho de seda verde, con dragones dorados en las mangas y la espalda; además de un par de botas de cuero verde. Cuando terminó de doblar su propia ropa, oyó un suave toquido en la puerta.

"Pase." Respondió por reflejo, recordando un poco tarde que su joven guía no hablaba español.

La puerta se abrió de todos modos. La joven guía entró tímidamente, dedicándole una gran sonrisa. Por señas, le indicó que la siguiera. Una vez fuera de la habitación, dos guardias los siguieron. Daban mas la impresión de ser una guardia de honor que celadores.

"Esto está cada vez mas extraño..." Kid Acero se frotó el mentón, tratando de asimilar la situación. "La ultima vez que supe de Drago fue hace... Dos años. Si esa mujer realmente es su hija, debería haber nacido mucho antes de que conociera a Rubicunda Von Kraup."

Las puertas del gran salón estaban abiertas, la guía y los guardias permanecieron afuera. Apenas entrar, Kid Acero sintió una mano femenina enroscándose en su brazo.

"Bienvenido, Kid Acero. Me alegra que aceptara mi invitación." La misteriosa mujer estaba ataviada con un elegante vestido negro, que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos. Cada uno portaba un orgulloso tatuaje de un dragón.

"Bueno, no tenía un mejor plan para esta noche." Respondió, pensando. ´Si vamos a jugar a las cortesías, empecemos ya.´

En la gran mesa solo estaban dispuestos dos lugares, en uno de los extremos. "Sé que le desagradan las formalidades, así que ordené una cena sencilla."

Kid Acero inclinó la cabeza. "Gracias, prefiero las cosas simples."

Al acercarse a la mesa, la Doctora se desprendió de su brazo. Kid Acero le ofreció el asiento de la cabecera, Drago aceptó graciosamente; el héroe le acomodo la silla, para luego tomar asiento.

Drago hizo sonar una campanilla de plata, y dos sirvientes aparecieron por una puerta lateral, empujando dos carritos, llenos de bandejas.

La sencilla cena constaba de platos y bandejas llenos de fruta, carne, sopas, asados, etc. Para empezar, los sirvientes colocaron cuidadosamente dos platos llenos de frutas picadas ante su ama y su invitado. Afortunadamente, los cubiertos no eran una colección de cucharas, tenedores y cuchillos para platillos especificos, siempre se confundía.

Con el plato de fruta venia un tenedor. "Bueno, así no tengo que buscar el indicado.", pensó. Kid Acero esperó a que su anfitriona tomará su propio tenedor. Delicadamente, Drago pinchó un trozo de melón, y se lo llevó a la boca. El héroe siguió su ejemplo.

Unos minutos después, terminada la fruta, siguió una sopa que no pudo identificar, pero de un sabor delicioso. Drago lo miraba con curiosidad. Finalmente, habló.

"Cuénteme alguna de sus aventuras. Una en la que mi padre no estuviera presente."

"Bueno, no soy un buen narrador. Pero lo intentaré." Durante el resto de la cena, le contó la historia de su viaje a un planeta cuyos habitantes eran prácticamente ositos de peluche vivientes, con la extraña manía de actuar historias.

Drago parecía una niña oyendo su cuento favorito. Pedía detalles, nombres, voces, gestos. Al final de la historia, reía abiertamente. Su risa era casi musical.

"Gracias. No conocía esa historia. Le agradecería que la repitiera después, para grabarla en video."

"Er. Claro. Pero ahora..."

"Lo sé, preguntas y respuestas. Me imagino la primera. Si, los trabajadores escaparon a salvo."

El alivio cruzó el rostro de Kid Acero. "Gracias. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?"

"Ah, yo lo traje. Usé un pequeño artilugio de mi padre, modificado por mi."

"¿Dónde estamos?"

Drago tomó un trocito de pan. "Un complejo subterráneo, en Costa de Marfil. Mi padre lo obtuvo de un grupo de mercenarios cuando se pacificó la región. Fue mi regalo al cumplir la mayoría de edad. ¿Le gusta?"

"Espere. ¿Cuando fue eso? No hay guerra ni revolución en Costa de Marfil."

"Oh, no había. Luego hubo, y después ya no." Respondió crípticamente. "Verá, para usted, pasaron seis horas. Para el mundo... Digamos que fue mucho mas tiempo."

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kid Acero. "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

Drago sirvió una copa de vino y se la acercó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Veinticinco años."


End file.
